webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Where Tangents Meet
Where Tangents Meet is a featured Romance Webtoon by instantmiso, published on the English comic site LINE Webtoon. The story revolves around two characters: Landon and Rachelle. Landon is a 17 year old boy lives his life with the mindset that all people are the same: only seeing that people see others as how to they project themselves and are selfish in some way. After meeting Rachelle, he adopts a more positive outlook and becomes very protective of her. Rachelle is an 18-year-old girl who was once very mature and talented, but she has an accident as a child that leaves her mentally different. She now acts very lovable, normally smiling and laughing and only occasionally showing true sadness, though it still exists. She is a bit less understanding and dense though, as she fails to understand casual jokes and the like. Synopsis "As Landon and Rachelle venture into falling in love with one another, they hit ruptures in the road. The more they learn about each other, the more they discover about themselves in the midst of encountering jealousy, scandals, accidents, and misunderstandings. Despite the losses and hurt, they face together, they reconcile and create an unbreakable bond that guides them not only into a stronger relationship, but also to self-acceptance."'' Characters * Landon (Dindin/Donny): The main character. He's closed in and isolated due to his outlook on people being selfish. Likes astronomy but is made fun of for having such interest due to his family owning a modeling company. Until he meets Rachelle (Rachie), who allows him to adopt a more positive outlook and love himself. He's 17 years old. * Rachelle (Rachie): 18-year-old girl who was once very mature and talented at dancing, but she has an accident as a child that leaves her mentally different. She now acts very lovable, usually smiling and laughing and only occasionally showing true sadness, though it still exists. She is a bit less understanding and dense though, as she fails to understand casual jokes and the like. * Sittie- Secretary of the student council (SC) * Lui- Disciplinary committee * Sherry- President of the SC. Best friends with Rachie * Roscoe- Rachelle's twin brother. He's also a SC member and is roommates with Landon. he's also a red head. * Taiga- Landon's childhood friend. He's also Rosalie's love interest. * Rosalie- Landon's older sister. She models for the family's modeling agency and is also Rachelle's roommate. * Sayo- Landon's former love interest (his ex-girlfriend). She meets him in the modeling agency and Landon helps her to become a better model and better her career. She falls for him through his actions but soon becomes possessive. She tries to break Rachelle and Landon up once they start dating but eventually ends up unsuccessful. * Mari * Harue- Vice president of the SC. He's the first to find out about Landon and Rachelle's relationship and even gives Rachelle advice. * Ran-Chan- Stray black and white cat that Rachelle finds. Ran-Chan is named by Landon. Plot The story starts with Landon, a Junior, who arrives at school with an ex-girlfriend, Sayo. As Landon pushes Sayo away, Rachelle, a Senior, appears but Landon walks past her also. It then proceeds to his thoughts about how people change themselves for the sake of being accepted by others. It then it explains part of these thoughts were due to people disliking his big fascination with astronomy. Later in class, he blurts out "aliens" which he covers up by saying he didn't sleep much and excuses himself to the infirmary. On his way there, he bumps into Rachelle again, this time revealing that she is a Student Council member and asks to accompany Landon to the infirmary after he interrogates her on her intent (with his at-the-time mindset). After some time at the infirmary, Rachelle's stomach rumbles loudly, causing Landon bring her outside of school to get some curry. On the way home, he accidentally lets his fascination with astronomy to slip a little, but before much happens, a cat is heard nearby in a tree. They bring the cat out of the tree and Landon decides to bring it to his dorm. The next day, Rachelle is standing in the middle of the busy hallway, causing some students to make fun of her and push her. She doesn't get discouraged though, as she says "It's too nice of day to ''not ''be smiling...right?" Later during the day, Landon notes that the cumulus clouds will prove a challenge to his stargazing but suddenly starts thinking of Rachelle. Taiga, a childhood friend, comes and asks why Landon "Donny" left the school the other day. He figures out that it's because of a girl so Landon reveals that he suddenly can't stop thinking about Rachelle. Taiga, notes to Donny that while he's hateful of people's quick judgement, he is the same. When Landon wakes up, he finds that Rachelle wants to do dorm inspection, so she enters, with the name "Dindin" for Landon (as she says her roommate, Landon's sister, told her). When she enters, Dindin says that Roscoe, her brother hasn't come yet. After this, Rachelle finds the cat, now named Ran-Chan and promises to keep his presence a secret (pets aren't allowed). When Rachelle attempts to leave, Landon pulls her back in his dorm, aware that other people are outside. After Landon points out why, she doesn't understand and later leaves, leaving Landon wondering why she's so dense and naive. Later, Rachelle passes by a ballet group and shows a face of melancholy. As Landon's sister, Rosalie, leaves for a week and a half to film a commercial, she says that Rachelle is fond of him and could be a good influence. When another SC member, Mari, asks around who wants to play the honesty stick game, Rachelle joins. As she says she wants to try men's boxers, Landon says "Judging you". As he says this, Taiga comes, he ask them if they want to come and have drinks in his dorm. Rachelle, not understanding, asks if there was coffee, causing Landon to get protective of her. Finally, Landon leaves the conversation believing he's made a fool of himself by defending Rachelle and she gets the hint that Landon is not okay. Back at Taiga's dorm, Rachie mentions that she believes that Landon is upset at her while Mari and Taiga reassure her saying that he's always been stubborn. Meanwhile, Landon has been standing outside Taiga's dorm for the past 15 minutes trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Taiga hands Rachie a beer and without knowing what it is she drinks it and faints. note: cont with ep 8 Episodes Other Related * Siren's Lament - Same creator (instantmiso) Navigation __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Romance Category:Completed Webtoons Category:Webtoon